


f--- the sith

by soulshrapnel



Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Casual Sex, Choking, Drunk Sex, F/F, Fisting, Unhappy Ending, conflicting views of the Force, like so drunk that it might be dubcon, memory lapses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26796559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulshrapnel/pseuds/soulshrapnel
Summary: Post-Season 4, Ventress picks up another surviving Nightsister in a bar. She attempts, without success, to make herself understood.(Kinktober, Day 3: Fisting)
Relationships: Asajj Ventress/Original Nightsister Character
Series: Villainous Kinktober fills 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947379
Kudos: 4
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	f--- the sith

**Author's Note:**

> gosh turns out i can't ever write anything except "Dark Siders being traumatized messes who have odd sex"
> 
> Writing new characters/pairings for Kinktober can be surprisingly nerve-wracking! Drunk, sweary Asajj Ventress might be OOC, I don't know, buuut the beauty of these is that there's only so much time to make them and you can't overthink, so, _onward_

Ventress had found the other Nightsister in a bar. Ventress had been spending too much time in bars lately - she didn't even _like_ bars, but they were better than moping and drinking on her own, and sometimes she found work there. It hadn't been hard to detect the other Nightsister once she walked in. Dathomirians stood out in a crowd. Force-sensitives, to Ventress's senses, _especially_ stood out.

No matter how hard those fucking Sith Lords tried, you couldn't wipe out a sect like the Nightsisters completely. A few would find their way.

Sekna, she'd said her name was. Ventress was so drunk, she forgot most of the conversation already, but she remembered that much. Ventress didn't remember most of Sekna's halting tale of how she'd survived when the Separatists destroyed everything. She didn't remember if she'd cared to share any stories of her own.

She did remember pressing Sekna up by her collar, against the shitty plascrete wall behind the bar, where it smelled like piss and rotten food, and kissing her hard. It had been a long time since Ventress let herself touch anyone. She had fallen on this one like an animal starved.

She did not remember proposing a rebellion.

But she remembered snatches of an angrily earnest debate, with her fingers digging in under Sekna's shirt and Sekna clutching at her hips, about how they could possibly do it. Sure, fuck all those people, fuck the Jedi and Sith and the Empire - fuck the Sith most of all, hahaha, did Sekna realize what exactly she was doing - sure they both had supernatural talents to do it with, but _how-_

"I'm not strong enough on my own," she remembered Sekna protesting between messy, angry kisses. "These shit planets don't love us the way Dathomir did. Look." She incanted a few words and green fire sprang into the air between her hands, sizzling over Ventress's clothed hips. A good party trick, it felt good, but in the Force it felt weak. Even the weakest Nightsister would have been stronger than that, if she'd been on her home turf, with her coven around her.

Nightsister magick was about drawing on correspondences and connections. Between the Nightsisters and their planet; between them and their potions and talismans, if they were smart enough to bring _those_ off-world; between the Nightsisters and each other.

Ventress had no such fucking connections. But she had a smattering of everything else - Ventress had _been_ almost everything, a slave and a Nightsister and a Jedi and a bounty hunter and, most of all, a Sith. She could teach Sekna better. She remembered being fiercely sure of that.

She pried Sekna's still-sizzling hand off her ass and slammed it up to the wall above her head. "You don't need that shit. You don't need to commune with the soul of some planet. If you're strong, all you need is yourself and the Dark Side. All you need to do is _feel._ "

Sekna grinned and pressed her hips forward. She was drunk, too, probably. "Feel what?"

Ventress greyed out again for a bit.

The next thing she remembered was Sekna, gasping and keening against that same stupid wall, pants around her knees, with two of Ventress's slender fingers jammed into her cunt. Sekna's body radiated pleasure in the Force the way a bonfire radiated heat, and Ventress leaned in, rough and hungry, soaking it up.

"More," said Sekna, and Ventress pushed in with a third finger, hungry and rough.

"It's like this," Ventress was desperately trying to explain, her breath coming fast, her speech slurred. "If you want power you have to know the power is _in_ you. You have to focus on your rage and your pain-"

Sekna grinned savagely. "What pain?"

"Oh," Ventress said sweetly, "you want me to hurt you?"

With the hand that wasn't inside Sekna, Ventress shoved her back against the wall by her neck, squeezing until Sekna made a panicked, guttural sound. Sekna's pale lips parted in ecstasy. Ventress was moving in her as roughly as she could, and when she squeezed a fourth finger inside, pressing all of them in past the knuckles, she felt the small jolt of pain through the Force. She let up the pressure on Sekna's neck a little, and Sekna groaned.

"This isn't pain," Ventress spat. She could tell from Sekna's reactions, even drunk, that Sekna was no warrior. "Go deeper. Think about what _really_ hurts. That's where you get real power." She wriggled her fingers, too tightly pressed in for any but small movements now. "Think about what they did to your coven-"

Sekna recoiled, as best she could while being held by the neck. "Bitch, why would I want to think about _that?_ "

"Because it will make you strong," Ventress hissed.

The rest was a blur. In retrospect, she shouldn't have tried to make someone understand the Dark Side with sex. Even the seediest sex wasn't actually very dark, or very related to understanding the Force at all. But, drunk and lonely, Ventress had _wanted_ them to be the same. She wanted to reach into this girl, body and soul. Make her feel things until she exploded, both in pleasure and in power. Maybe those could be the same for once.

But there was no burst of cosmic power, no understanding. There was just the smell of Sekna's sopping cunt mixed with the trash of the alleyway, the way she bit her lip and panted. The vise-like, quivering clench around Ventress's hand, and the spurt of liquid down Ventress's wrist as she came.

Ventress withdrew slowly, feeling frustrated in ways that had nothing to do with the growing ache between her legs. She didn't know what she'd expected. She didn't even know what she was thinking.

Sekna smiled at her, drunkenly sly. "I... I think I felt something." It was a white lie, Ventress could _feel_ that - she was just humoring Ventress and her weird Sith ways so they could fuck a little longer - but she reached for Ventress's clothed hips as if she was sincere, playing with her belt. "Come on, let me-"

"Fuck off," said Ventress, backing away. The alley was starting to swim around her anyway.

"What is wrong with you?" Sekna called after her.

Ventress didn't remember if she'd answered. She wiped her hand on her skirt and went looking for someplace to puke.

**Author's Note:**

> the whole memory lapse thing is like... surprisingly convenient for if you only want to tell a scene in snatches instead of figuring out every transition in detail. lol.
> 
> some request slots are still open [here](https://madeofsplinters.tumblr.com/post/629788051840909312/kinktober-masterpost)


End file.
